It is known to provide medication containers with mechanism operated by opening and/or closure to indicate the time the next dosage of medication is to be taken, such information being especially useful for seniors with failing memories as well as of course for others. Although medication containers with mechanism of this kind are known, the known mechanisms have not been particularly commercially successful.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a medication container which has an improved mechanism operated by opening and/or closure to indicate the next dosage time.